My name is Aislynn O'Connor and I am a witch
by RedSilverfang
Summary: Hi, my name is Aislynn. Aislynn O'Connor. I am of the line of Peverell. How, you ask? That is a difficult question to answer. It is easier to explain my story, by telling you how it all came about. Preface is written as if someone is telling the story out loud. Rated T for possible lemons in the future, OCxDraco later on in the story... reviews/critiques/opinions are very welcome


Instead of being through purblood James Potter, like most people think the Peverell line descends through, it actually decends through Muggleborn Lily Evans' line. The Peverell line deviates from being pureblood to protect the family and artifacts. Anyway, turns out Lily Potter's (nee Evans) mother, Rosanne, had a sister she was never told about. Audrina Smith, Rosanne's sister, was born when their parents were scandalously young, so naturally, they gave little Audrina to relatives to be cared for and the incident was never spoken of again. This meant Audrina's name changed from Smith to McQuinn and it also meant Rosanne never learned she had an older sister, and later on, Lily never learned she had an aunt. Though the siblings were unaware of their true relation to one another, they went to the same school and were best friends. Neither showed any of the odd abilities that the next generation would bring. Both graduated from college with high marks but while Rosanne married her high school sweetheart Harold Evans, Audrina craved something more adventurous. She traveled all over Europe and parts of Western Asia and Northern Africa, looking for that final piece to fill the hole inside. She frequently sent letters back to Rosie and Harold, telling them of the adventures she encountered.

Don't worry guys, the good stuff is coming. I know it seems like a hodge podge of crap about people other than me, but just bear with me. Anyway, on with my story.

It was only when Audrina got home on June 4th of 1959, that she found that missing piece. She had come home to help Rosie out with the newest member of the family, Petunia, but it seemed the fates had a sense of humor and an ideal way of delivering that humor. His name was Gabe O'Connor. She was out at the market buying groceries for her flat when they met. Turning down an aisle she glanced down at her list. Unfortunately she didnt see the poor Scotsman before she bumped into him, sending groceries and limbs sprawling everywhere. She scrambled up off of the floor and in her haste bumped into him again as he was trying to get up, causing her to fall forward and land on top of him. Apparently that is a surefire way to get a gorgeous scotsman to notice you, because as they looked into one anothers eyes she found herself getting lost. Well, after that they continued to meet in such situations. Finally after one similar encounter, Gabe asked Audrina out on a date. They became a steady couple and no one was very surprised within a year after her coming home, Audrina and Gabe got engaged. Not long after Audrina and Gabe announced their engagement, Rosie gave birth to none other than Lily Evans. Lily was a beautiful child and everyone took to her on sight.

Within a year of the birth of Lily, Audrina and Gabe were married. The wedding was wonderful, and the festivities lasted for days after. They moved all over the place and once again, Rosie and Audrina were mailing letters and parcels back and forth. Rosie sent letters that were about the girls and how they were growing up, Audrina and Gabe about their experiences and places they had visited. As time wore on and the girls grew older, everyone noticed something special about Lily, and Petunia was put more and more on the back burner. The year Lily turned 11, she recieved a letter saying that she had qualified to go to a very peculiar school, and had a friend who lived nearby in Spinners End named Severus Snape who would also be attending the strange school. Hogwarts it was called. After this time, Audrina rarely heard from Rosie about Lily due to her frequent abscence.

It was many years before Gabe and Audrina decided to start a family of their own. They settled down not far from where Audrina had grown up, hoping to start a family, now that the adventure was -for the most part- out of their systems. They got the sad news of the deaths of Rosie and Harold one winter. They had been coming home from visiting her parents over the christmas holidays when their car had hit a patch of black ice causing the car to swerve into a tree. They were announced dead on arrival. The funeral was a small thing, Petunia and Lily being their only children, and Audrina and Gabe attending also. They took the girls under their wing, it was only a few more years til they were adults anyways. Not all was well though. Now that they had been reminded just how short life was, the couple tried numerous times to conceive but failed continually. Audrina visited many doctors who all told her that she was now getting to the point where she could not conceive without dangerous complications.

Finally after another year, they were blessed with the news of pregnancy. Petunia had gotten married by this time, and Lily had married her high school sweetheart, James Potter, who had also gone to Hogwarts. It was a rough pregnancy, and the doctors told the two expectng parents that this was a high risk pregnancy, there was a possibility that the child and/or mother might not come out alive in the end. Audrina kept on though, she wanted to grace this world with a child of her own, before she passed on. Gabe was scared of losing his wife, but knew he could not sway her in her decision. Audrina carried the child to full term, but like the doctors had told her she was losing strength.

They went to the hospital when she went into labor. It was a long, hard, and gruelling 32 hours of labor for Audrina, but she got her wish. She got to grace this world with a child of her own. She was handed a little healthy baby girl and she held her and smiled down on her baby, before passing into the Fade. Gabe picked up his daughter and held her to his chest as he wept. He had known that it would come to this and he had failed to sway his wifes' decision as he had known he would.

That little baby girl was named Aislynn after the dreams that he and his wife had shared. That little girl was me. Two years after I was born, Lily and James Potter had a baby named Harry. Less than 6 months after that they were murdered and left Harry orphaned. My dad was stricken. He knew whom his friends had been killed by and had hoped that since he was Lily's parents age that she would likely outlive him. But alas, it was not to be so. The worst part was that their supposed best friend had been the one to sell them out. Sirius Black.

My dad raised me most of my life, he told me stories about Lily, James, and my mother. He always said that though I had my mothers face, everything else looked strikingly more and more like Lily as I grew up. Same stiking green eyes, same vibrant red hair, same firey attitude. I never knew he was a wizard until after I got my own acceptance letter to Hogwarts. I was 3 months away from my 11th birthday when it arrived. That was when I learned I was a witch, and also when I learned that my mother had known that Rosie was her sister all along, she had just never said anything. So, that meant that Lily was my first cousin which in turn made Harry my second cousin. My life had gone from tragically normal to wondrously exciting and almost overwhelmingly mysterious in less than a 24 hour period. Because on top of being of the Peverell line, AND going to Hogwarts, Harry Potter was my second cousin, too. This is a story about who, and what, I am.

My name is Aislynn O'Connor. I am a decendant of the Peverells and related to the Potters. And I am a Witch.


End file.
